The present invention relates to plumbing fixtures, such as bath tubs. More specifically, the invention relates to bath tubs having integrally formed structures for assisting bathers into and out of the tub basins.
To prevent slipping, it is common for bath tubs to have features for bathers to grasp when stepping into and out of the tub. Handles, or other bar-like components, are typically mounted to the side walls of the tub basin to give the bather a structure that can be grasped readily. See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. D282,963. Handles and the like are usually made of an easily formed or molded material, such as plastic or metal, rather than vitreous, fiberglass or such materials from which the tub basins are formed. Such handles are thus separate components that must be assembled to the tub basin with mechanical fasteners, such as screws, bolts, rivets, clips adhesives and the like, which add to the cost and complexity of the manufacturing and assembling of the bath tub. Moreover, handles, and associated mounting hardware, are primarily functional components and thus often detract from the overall aesthetic of the bath tub. Furthermore, the seams at the interface of the handles and the tub basin can create areas for leakage and otherwise make cleaning more difficult.
For bath tubs without handles, a bather must use nearby objects, such as walls, countertops and the like, or the side walls of the tub itself for support when entering and exiting the bath tub. In drop-in mounted tubs there is typically a flat ledge at the periphery of the tub basin that the bather sits on or presses against to aid in getting in and out of the bath tub. In free-standing tubs, the thin side walls of the tub basin are typically contoured and curve out along the periphery of the tub basin. See e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. D22,809; D24,777 and D24,889. Both the wide, flat ledges of typical drop-in bath tubs and the thin, curved walls of typical free-standing tub are difficult for the bather to grasp securely and comfortably. To help in the latter case, the prior art teaches using a cover or wrap, such as made of rubber or metal, that fits over the curved rim of the bath tub so that it may be grasped more readily. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 921,733 and 1,329,487. However, such wraps detract from the aesthetic appearance of the tub and provide more items that must be assembled and cleaned.
Drop-in mounted tubs provide additional concerns. Namely, as mentioned, they typically have a wide ledge at the periphery of the tub basin, which sits flush atop a mounting platform. The large width and flush mounting of the ledge makes it unsuitable for grasping within a bather's hands. Moreover, if the tubs are not flush-mounted, then there may not be an area for sealing the tub basin to the mounting platform, such that water could leak down around the tub basin within the mounting platform. Even if an adequate seal could be established between the tub basin and the mounting platform with the ledge being spaced off the mounting platform sufficient to allow a bather's fingers to fit into, small items could fall into this space and possibly down between the tub basin and the mounting platform, and dirt could accumulate there as well.
Therefore, the prior art does not provide a bath tub with structures integrally formed with the tub basin that may be readily grasped by bathers, and which may be used in the drop-in mounting applications without leaving gaps between the tub basin and the mounting surface.